clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2010
The ' Holiday Party 2010' is a party in Club Penguin. The party was very similar to the Holiday Party 2009, only there were different free items. Coins for Change returned but it was a different version. On the Migrator you were able to play a christmas verison of Treasure Hunt like the past two years. ??? room See main article ??? room. During the party, a new room was added which was shown in the Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin: Expanded Edition. It currently goes under the name as ??? room. Although disappointing many penguins, it didn't stay, but it may re-open again sometime. History It was confirmed in Club Penguin's recent poll, and the What's New Blog. It is the 6th annual Holiday Party. Before Rockhopper came for this party there was a note on a box from Rockhopper at the Beach. The note said: "I be leavin' these tubes with ye! Me and Yarr be visitin' soon for Coins for Change! -Rockhopper and Yarr." Also, in a recent blog comment, Billybob confirmed it will end on December 27th. Also, Rockhopper was spotted bringing tubes on his ship which were sooner used for Coins for Change to transfer coins collected to the Lighthouse. Free Items *Reindeer Antlers (Ski Village) *Globe Hat (Rockhopper's Rare Items) *Holiday Toque (Penguin Mail) *Santa's Present Bag (Magic Sleigh Ride) (Members Only) * Rockhopper Background (Only if you meet him) Stamps There were two stamps added which were the Volunteer stamp and Top Volunteer stamp. Gallery Sneak Peeks Trivia *This is the first Christmas Party to have a Soccer Pitch (AKA Stadium) in the first half of the party. *Many new Penguins were happy that a rare Item came back, which was The Reindeer Antlers. *If you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon, it would turn into a coin. Also, in the ??? room, if you threw a snowball it would turn into an ornament. *This is the second ever Holiday Party to have a night sky and aurora borealis. Maybe the next Holiday Party will be the same or every holiday party will be like this? *This the third time the Map was decorated. *Rockhopper said that he will fill the Lighthouse with the donated coins from Coins for Change. In an SWF file, the Lighthouse is filled with coins that you can't see anything but coins. The Beacon, too will be filled with coins, but only the light bulb is going to be filled with coins. *The Ice Rink returned in the middle of this party. *The Dojo wasn't decorated. However, the blue windows were a little decoration. *This party had no connection with Holiday Party 2009 (except music, and some places). This disappointed many penguins who are at the Holiday Party 2009. *A Penguin Christmas Carol, Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, and Christmas on Rockhopper Island that first appeared on Christmas Party 2008, returned for this party. *The Lighthouse and Beacon are filled with coins now. *There was a glitch when the party was ended but the migrator was still there.The glitch is fixed now. *According to a background's name, the condition of the sky is not night but dusk. There is currently a glich on the login screen. If you go on the login page the party is still going on, but if you log in the party is over. Gallery File:Log_in_Screen.png|The log-in screen advertising the party. File:Coins_for_Change_Log-In.png|The log-in screen advertising Coins For Change. Holidaypartysneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of Holiday Party from BillyBob's blog. All the coins for chnage thingsWM.png|All steps of Lighthouse & Beacon during Holiday Party 2010 Construction File:HP2010C-DC.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Dance Lounge. File:HP2010C-T.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Town. File:Beach_Construction.png|The Preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Beach. Party Pictures 2010 Holiday Party Town.png|The Town Holiday Party Coffee shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party Dock.png|Dock Current lighouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Current_beacon.PNG|Beacon Holiday Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts File:Ice_Rink.png|The Ice Rink, which came back in the middle of the party Holiday Party Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Holiday Party Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Ski Lodge Attic Holiday Party Mountain.PNG|Mountain Holiday Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party Dojo.PNG|Dojo Holiday Party Ninja Hideout.PNG|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party Migrator.png|The Migrator Holiday Party Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party Hold.png|The Hold Holiday Party Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party Magic Sleigh Ride.png|Magic Sleigh Ride Room..png|??? Room Lighthouse step1.png|Lighthouse in second stage. Lighthouse step2.png|Lighthouse in thrd stage. Ligthouse full of coins!!.PNG|Lighthouse full of coins. Beacon step 1.png|Beacon in second stage. Beacon step 2.png|Beacon in thrd stage. Coins for chnage goal reched.PNG|Beacon full of coins. SWF *Town *??? room *Coffee Shop *Book Room *Night Club *Beacon *Dance Lounge *Gift Shop *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Pizza Parlor *Forest *Cove *Mine Shack Community Garden *Dock *Beach *Lighthouse (Full) *Beacon *Ski Village *Ski Lodge *Lodge Attic (Note the window) *Ice Berg *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Ninja Hideout *Fire Dojo *Ski Hill Glitches If you click on the poster if Santa's Sled,while it is in the loading it says Loading Pirate Poster. It might be a mistake or a glitch,though.(Its true the glitch was not fixed during the party) See also *[[Christmas Party 2005] *Christmas Party 2006 *Christmas Party 2007 *Christmas Party 2008 *Holiday Party 2009 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Club Penguin